The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (NF) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque may be transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline (e.g., wheels) of a vehicle via a transmission. The transmission may be coupled to the crankshaft by a fluid coupling such as a torque converter. The transmission may include a plurality of gear ratios that multiply the drive torque at the crankshaft to increase drive torque at the driveline.
The transmission may transition between the gear ratios by either shifting to a higher gear ratio (“upshifting”) or shifting to a lower gear ratio (“downshifting”). Shifting may further be defined as “power-on” (when an accelerator pedal is depressed) or “power-off” (when an accelerator pedal is not depressed). Alternatively, power-on shifting may be referred to as “power” shifting. Power shifting may require more precise control due to driver input during the shift operation (e.g. via an accelerator pedal).